


Hey Baby

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, YouTube Artist Zayn, implied Lilo - Freeform, mentioned Narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: "I... I'm pregnant Zayn. Thats why Liam's been here. I didn't know what to do or how to...to tell you. Its your Zee."Zayn runs his hands over his face and into his hair."I... Just... I need some air.""You need air?" Louis snorts."Sorry Lou I just... I gotta go.""Zayn!"Was all he heard as he walked out the apartment then sprinted towards his car when the voices came outside as well.He got in the car, started it up and drove drove drove.





	

_"I'm pregnant!"_

 

Louis yelled that six months ago. Louis yelled that six months ago at Zayn. Zayn who disappeared six months ago after Louis yelled at him.  
  
Now here he is, legs up and open wide for a man (why'd it have to be a man? and why is he attractive? fuck.) to help get his baby out.  
  
Louis told no one that he was in the hospital. That he was in labor. They know he's pregnant yes but they dont know he's about to give birth to his baby.

His son.

He's always wanted a son.

He wanted one with Zayn.

And its happening.

Its happening now and Zayn isn't here to see him. The baby that is. He always pictured Zayn by his side whenever he gave birth, whether he was the father or not. Hell. Who was Louis kidding? If Zayn wasn't the father of his child, he would never be in a hospital bed pushing out some random bloke's baby. Not that he'd get...ya know. He wouldn't do that. If it happened then Louis would go through with it. He's not heartless. Its just...he wants Zayn. He still wants Zayn. Even though Zayn hurt him so bad to the point where Louis' heart stopped beating and his body worked on auto-pilot, he still wants to be with Zayn.  
  
"There he is." The doctor says. "Okay Mr. Tomlinson, just give me one more big push and - yes thats it."  
  
Louis heard a sharp wail go through the room suddenly and he shut his eyes. He was here. His son is finally in this world.  
  
_His_ son because Zayn is an absolute piece of shit.

 

 

"Do you have a name picked out Mr. Tomlinson?" The nurse asked as she handed Louis his now clean son.  
  
A name. Fuck.  
  
He had one yes, but...but Zayn came up with it too and he's not sure he wants to use it now.  
  
Of course when Zayn had come up with it, they weren't planning on having kids together. They were high and somehow got onto the subject of having families of their own.

Louis loved the name. Of course he did. He imagined having his family with Zayn and giving their first son the name.  
  
Now though.  
  
The memory is too painful. He cant give the baby that name.  
  
"Mr. Tomlinson?" The nurse said worriedly.  
  
Louis felt something wet roll down his cheek. He's crying. Dammit.  
  
"Sorry just... I'm excited is all." Louis put on a smile.  
  
"I'm sure you are. Congratulations again." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a name in mind or should I-"  
  
"Louis!"  
  
They looked towards the door. There was a distraught looking Liam standing there.  
  
"There you are! Why didn't you tell me you were in labor!? Are you crazy!? Louis I-"  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or leave." The nurse said, bitterness in her tone.  
  
Louis felt his son stir in his arms. Even after all the yelling he's still asleep. Just like Zayn does. Used to rather. He doesn't know. He hasn't seen him in so long.  
  
Louis cradled his son closer and began to cry. He cried hard.  
  
"Louis?" Liam rushed to his side. "Louis? Whats wrong?"  
  
Louis' just given birth to his son and all he can think about is Zayn. He's a terrible father already.  
  
No.  
  
This is it.  
  
He's done letting Zayn run his life.  
  
From now on its just him and his son.

 

While Louis was crying, his son awoke and cried with him.  
  
After Liam managed to calm Louis down, the nurse took his son. She said she'd give them a minute and went to the nursery to clean the baby.  
  
"Louis," Liam started. "Why didn't you tell me love? I would have been here. You shouldn't have gone through this alone."  
  
Liam and his big puppy eyes and pouty lips looked like he was two seconds away from crying. Two people Louis .. three people Louis never wants to see cry and Liam is one of them. His son and Niall are the others.  
  
Louis sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Liam took Louis' hand and squeezed it. "Louis-"  
  
"How did you find out I was here anyway?"  
  
Louis knows when Liam says his name that way that... He doesn't want to talk about you know who right now.  
  
Liam seems to know and he smiles softly.  
  
"Jayd told me."  
"Jayd?"  
"My ex-girlfriend. You probably dont remember. It was two years ago. We didn't date long." Liam flicks his wrist. "She remembers you though and she called me and told me you were here. I have to thank her before we go."  
"We?" Louis raises his eyebrows.  
"Yes, _we_. If you think I'm going to let you raise this baby on your own, you're insane."  
"Liam." Louis tears up. "I cant ask you to do that. You have a job and a girlfriend. You're so close to getting that promotion and you and your girlfriend are getting serious. You have your own issues. Liam I cant ask you to give up your life. I cant."  
Liam leans over and kisses Louis' forehead. "You're not asking baby. I'm off- I'm _telling_ you I'm doing this. You have no say."  
"Oh Liam." Louis starts to cry again.  
"Mr. Tom- oh."  
  
The nurse walks in carrying Louis' son. She sees Louis with his arms wrapped around Liam's neck and crying again.  
  
"Mr. Tomlinson," She started again. "I'm sorry to interrupt but its time to feed your son."  
"Right. Sorry. Uhm, yeah." Louis holds his hands out and the nurse places his son in his arms. "Hey there little one. I missed you."  
"He looks just like you Louis."  
"Well of course he does Liam. He is _my_ child."  
  
Liam smirks. He reaches over and laces his and Louis' fingers. He brings Louis' hand up and kisses it.  
  
"Love you Louis."  
Louis smiles. "Love you too."

 

*** * * ***

_(1 year later)_

Zayn is sitting at a table with a contract in front of him and pen in his hand.  
  
He's wanted this for so long but he cant find it in him to sign his name.  
  
"Zayn?" The man in front of him says. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I... I do but..."  
"But what?"

 

 _"Jeez what the fuck has your knickers in a twist?" Louis huffs out, putting the bottle of beer on the coffee table and dropping down next to Zayn resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Are we still going to-"_  
_"Whats going on with you and Liam?"_  
_Louis raises his head up and looks to Zayn. "What? What are you talkin about?"_  
_"Dont!" Zayn groans and stands up. "Dont fuckin do that! He's been coming by for the last two and a half months! He's been staying over more often than not! I've found you two in bed half naked more times than I can count! What the fuck is going on!? Tell me now!"_  
_"Zayn its not what you think!" Louis stands up and walks towards him but Zayn backs away. "Baby I promise! Nothing is going on with me and Liam!"_  
_"I've already eliminated all possible choices." Zayn says. "Everyone in his family is doing okay and him and his girlfriend havent had any fights lately. Why the fuck is he here Lou? Why... Why are you lying to me?"_  
_"Zee,"_  
_"If you're cheating on me, just tell me."_  
_"I'm not! Zayn its ... Its ... I dont know if you're ready to hear this. I'm still not ready to hear it and I already know."_  
_"Hear what? You're not making any sense."_  
  
_"Honey! I'm home!"_  
  
_Liam walks into the living room with a pink paper bag. The bag has white lettering on it spelling out_ 'Olivia's' _with sparkles around it._  
  
_"Oh. Hey Zayn." Liam waves at him. Then..._  
  
_Then he fuckin kisses Louis on the cheek. Louis looks at Zayn wide pleading but scared eyes._  
  
_Liam whispers something in Louis' ear. He pulls back and grins widely at Louis while jiggling the bag a bit. Louis turns red and looks back to Zayn._  
  
_"Zayn." Louis says. "Baby I-"_  
_"I'll be in the bedroom waiting." Liam says, smacking Louis on the bum._  
  
_Zayn sees red then. He lunges at Liam._  
  
_In the midst of it all he can barely hear Louis yelling at him. Barely hear the door open as Niall and Harry walk in with more bags. Barely feel Harry grab his hips and pull him off Liam without effort. Zayn continues to try and go for Liam._  
  
_"I'm pregnant!" Louis screams. "Zayn I'm pregnant!"_  
  
_Zayn stops squirming and turns to Louis._  
  
_"What?"_  
  
_Harry lets Zayn go and walks over to Niall who was standing behind Louis. Zayn didn't notice Niall was crying as well as Louis. Harry takes Niall's hand and pecks him on the lips._  
  
_"Its okay baby." Harry says to him._  
  
_After that the room goes silent. It seemed like no one talked for a millennia._  
  
_"I... I'm pregnant Zayn. Thats why Liam's been here. I didn't know what to do or how to...to tell you."_  
_"Tell me...tell me what?"_  
  
_Louis' crying and he's sad and angry and his cheeks are red and wet but he still scoffs. Still rolls his eyes at Zayn._  
  
_"Its your Zee."_  
  
_Zayn's mind feels hazy. 'Its yours Zee.'_  
  
_But...but Liam..._  
  
_"Are you...are you sure?"_  
  
_Louis furrows his brows and narrows his eyes at him._  
  
_"The fuck you mean_ am I sure? _Yes! This baby thats growing inside of me is_ yours _Zayn!"_  
  
_Zayn looks around at everyone in the room. They're all looking at him with a look of pity. He looks down and at his feet is the bag Liam brought in._ 'Oliva's Baby Boutique' _._

 _He turns back to Louis and he still looks angry._  
  
_Louis crosses his arms. "Are you going to say anything?"_  
  
_Zayn runs his hands over his face and into his hair._  
  
_"Yeah I... Just... I need some air."_  
_"You need air?" Louis snorts._  
_"Sorry Lou I just... I gotta go."_  
_"Zayn!"_  
  
_Was all he heard as he walked out the apartment then sprinted towards his car when the voices came outside as well._  
  
_He got in the car, started it up and drove drove drove._

 

 

"Zayn? You in there? Zayn?"  
  
Zayn looked up and saw the music producer who had called him last week as his daughter showed him Zayn's music on YouTube.  
  
He had tears in his eyes. Zayn did. He could feel them sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cant."  
"Why not?" The man asked.  
"I...  
  
I have a son."

 

That afternoon as Zayn was getting ready for his meeting with the producer, he received a text. He picked up his phone and saw it was from Niall. Wow. Niall. He hasn't spoken to Niall in months.  
  
After everything that happened, he hasnt spoken to any of them. Niall was the only one to reach out to him. He let him know how Louis was doing with the pregnancy and kept asking when he was coming back. That Louis was an empty shell of a man now. Zayn asked him to stop contacting him and Niall told him that he was a selfish bastard and he hopes everything he left Louis for goes all to hell and to fuck himself then they never spoke again.  
  
That was nearly a year ago. Give or take a few months.  
  
And now here he was sending Zayn another text. He had half a mind to not open it. Though all the words Niall said was true, it still mad him angry. He sighed and tapped on the screen. It opened to a picture of...  
  
Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry and...  
  
A baby.  
  
Louis' baby.  
  
_His_ baby.  
  
The baby was smiling and his eyes were so perfectly blue and they were shining. So full of life and love.  
  
The caption underneath quoted, 'Big Happy Family?'  
  
There was an empty spot on the couch next to Harry that had a long red circle on it. He knew what Niall meant by this. How could he not?  
  
Fuck. Fuck he's made a mistake. He's made a horrible horrible horrible mistake.

 

*** * * ***

 

Zayn was now parked in front of a house. Niall had texted him an address also and its a house. Is this where Louis lives now? Course he'd have to move out of that run-down apartment if he wanted to raise his child ... their child in a good environment.  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes and got out of the car. He took a few deep breaths and then walked along the path to the door.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited. He noticed a bit later that there was a doorbell but oh well.  
  
"Payno! Get the door!"  
  
Zayn's heart raced. That was Louis. That was Louis and he yelled Liam's name.  
  
Of fuckin course Liam was here. The universe just hates him doesn't it?  
  
The door opened a second later and there stood Liam.  
  
He was smiling at first and then it quickly dropped. He looked down on Zayn like he was shit. He is shit. He knows he is. Thats why he's here.  
  
"Hey Li." Zayn said softly, waved weakly.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Liam growled. "You have no right to be here."  
Zayn sighed heavily. "I need to see Louis."  
"Fuck you!" Liam looked over his shoulder. He stepped outside then shut the door. "He doesn't want to see you. _Ever._ He's done with you Zayn and we're done with you too. You dont get to come back after what you did."  
"Thats fine that you're angry with me Liam and I'll accept it if you never want to be my friend again but its not your place to decide if Louis wants to be with me."  
"He doesnt!" Liam yelled. "He doesnt want you and he doesnt need you! You broke his heart Zayn! He wasnt himself for months after you left! He hardly left his bed and he nearly stopped eating! If it wasnt for the baby he probably would have stopped completely! You-" Liam poked his chest. Hard. "are so fuckin lucky nothing happened to that precious little buddle of joy otherwise I would have fuckin tracked you down and beat the fuck out of you!"  
Zayn rubbed his chest and stepped back. "I just need to see him Liam. Please let me see him."  
"No! Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops!"  
"You cant keep me from him Liam! He's the father of my child!"  
" _Your_ child!? Since when!? Were you there at all through the pregnancy!? Did you stay up late at night when Louis couldn't sleep because he was so scared that he wouldn't be a good father!? That he couldn't do it all alone!? Did you buy anything at all for this kid!? I cant believe you can even fix your mouth to call that boy in there yours!"  
"Well whether you like it or not Liam, I am that boys father! My blood is running through his veins! _Mine!_ Not _yours!_ He's _my_ son and I want to see him! I want to see them both! Louis! Louis its-"  
  
Liam shoved Zayn so hard that Zayn almost fell down the steps. Luckily he grabbed onto the rails.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem!?" Zayn shoved him back.  
"You're my problem! Louis doesn't want you and that boy in there damn sure doesn't need someone like you in his life! You need to leave Zayn." Liam said the last part darkly, his eyes clouding over. "Now."  
  
Zayn's never seen Liam like this. Not even when they fought last year. Not even when that guy from the bar tried to drag his girlfriend (ex now maybe?) out of the bar. His heart was beating in his chest.  
  
He didn't want to suffer the wrath of Liam but he needed to see Louis. He needed to see his son. He wasn't going to leave. Not again.  
  
Zayn stood up straight. If Liam was going to hit him then so be it, but he was not backing down.  
  
"Liam," Zayn said, trying to steel his voice. "I'm going inside that house. I'm going to talk to Louis. I'm going to see my son and you're not stopping me."  
  
He could see Liam curling his hand into a fist.  
  
"You wanna fuckin bet?." Liam says.  
"Liam whats - Zayn?"  
  
They both looked over, wide eyed, at Louis standing in the doorway with ... with _their_ son on his hip.  
  
"Louis," Liam took the boy out of his arms. "I told him you didn't want to see him. Let me take care of this okay? Just go back inside and -"  
"No." Louis said, his eyes locked on Zayn. "No its okay Liam."  
"Louis you cant-"  
"Take my son inside." Louis says. "I'll be in in a minute."  
  
Liam glared at Zayn. He huffed and went inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Talk." Louis says then.  
"Uhm..."  
"Talk or leave." Louis scoffs. "You're so good at the last one."  
"I'm sorry Louis." Zayn takes a few steps forward. "I'm so sorry. I just wasnt ready. I know that I shouldnt have left the way I did but I wasnt ready. I got so scared and ... I dont think there's any words to describe how sorry I am. I dont know what it is I could do to show you. I got a recording contract and -"  
"You what?" Louis asks bewildered.  
"A record deal. You know those videos that you encouraged me to post on YouTube? Someone showed a music producer and he wanted me on his label but I turned it down."  
"Why?"  
Zayn scoffs. "Isn't it obvious? I want to raise my son. I want to be in his life Louis. I want to be in yours. I... I still love you Louis and I'll do whatever it takes for as long as it takes for us to be okay again. But... Please. If you're still going to throw me out after all this can... Can I at least see my son? Please Louis. Thats all I want."  
  
Louis stares at him for a long while.  
  
"Okay."  
"Really?" Zayn lights up. "You'll let me see him?"  
"Yeah. And dont go thinking just because you gave up this new career means anything to me! I dont forgive you but my - our son deserves the best in life and I dont want him to grow up thinking that you hated him or something. Grow up thinking that I refused to let you see him and hate me. I dont want him to be resentful of anything. Come inside."  
"Thank you Louis. Thank you so much."  
  
Louis opens the door and Zayn follows him inside.  
  
Liam jumps up from the couch immediately.  
  
"Louis what the fuck!?"  
"I told you its fine Liam." Louis says. He picks up his son. "It'll all be okay."  
"Louis..." Liam turned on his sad puppy face.  
"It'll be okay." Louis said, putting a hand on his cheek. "I promise."  
  
Liam nodded. He looked at Zayn.  
  
"Welcome back." He said to him though he doesn't seem too happy.  
"I'm sorry Liam. I-"  
"Save the apologizes for later." Louis says. "Say hi Zayn."  
  
Zayn looks at the boy in Louis' arms. The boys smiles, unaware of the tension in the room.  
  
"Hi Ze!" The boys chirps, waving.  
  
Zayn's heart melts. Tears start pouring down his face. He rushes forward and takes the baby out of Louis' arms and cradles him to his chest.  
  
"Hey baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna just name the kid Freddie but I feel like that wouldn't have been right.  
> I hope you liked it anyway. :-)


End file.
